1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door glass run attached to a door frame of a car door along the inner circumference of the door frame.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. Hei. 11-90727, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 2, a door glass run (hereinafter abbreviated to a glass run) 4 is attached to the inner circumferential side of a door frame 2 of a car door 1. The glass run 4 has a basic structure in which seal lips 44 and 45 for holding a circumferential edge portion of a door glass 3 from both sides thereof extend from ends of an interior side wall 42 and an exterior side wall 43 respectively of a body portion 40 having a substantially U-shape in section, as shown in FIG. 3. The body portion 40 is fitted to a channel portion 20 formed along the inner circumference of the door frame 2.
In addition, glass guides 46 projecting toward the door glass 3 so as to face the door glass 3 at ends thereof are formed on the interior side walls 42 or both the side walls 42 and 43 of front and rear vertical portions 4A along front and rear vertical frames 2A (FIG. 2) of the door frame 2 (Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei. 5-21462, and Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei. 10-942). These glass guides 46 not only have a function to guide the door glass 3 moving up and down so as to prevent the door glass 3 from rattling when the door glass 3 is moved up and down, but also have a function to prevent the door glass 3 from rattling when the door is closed.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional glass guide 46, when the end of the glass guide 46 is made close and opposite to the surface of the door glass 3 in order to improve the effect to prevent the door glass 3 from rattling, there is a fear that if the door glass 3 leans toward the glass guide 46 relatively due to the fitting scattering of the door frame 2 or the door glass 3, the door glass 3 is pressed onto the glass guide 46 through the seal lip 44 so as to make trouble in the sliding action of the door glass 3. On the other hand, when the end of the glass guide 46 is disposed apart from the glass surface in order to prevent such a trouble from occurring, there is a problem that the effect to prevent the door glass 3 from rattling cannot be obtained satisfactorily.
It is therefore an object of the prevent invention to provide a glass run which effectively prevents the door glass 3 from rattling, and in which there is no fear that the door glass is hindered from moving up and down.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided a car door glass run attached to a car door frame along an inner circumference thereof, comprising a body portion having a substantially U-shape in section, and first and second seal lips extending from interior and exterior side walls of the body portion respectively toward a deep inside of the body portion so as to approach each other, so that the first and second seal lips hold a circumferential edge portion of a door glass from both sides thereof when the door glass is shut; wherein at least on an interior side wall of a vertical portion of the door glass run for guiding the door glass moving up and down, a sub-lip is formed to extend from an intermediate portion of the interior side wall substantially in parallel with the first seal lip, and to have a tip end disposed to be inner and deeper in the body portion than a tip end of the first seal lip, and wherein a notch is formed in the first seal lip at a position near a base portion thereof so that the first seal lip can bend toward the sub-lip easily. And a protrusion is formed on the first seal lip at the tip end thereof so that the protrusion projects out toward the sub-lip so as to abut against a side surface of a tip end portion of the sub-lip when the first seal lip is bent large.
When the door glass comes in between the first and second seal lips, the first seal lip is bent at the portion where the notch is formed, so that the protrusion at the tip end approaches the sub-lip. When the door glass rattles so as to swing, the tip end of the first seal lip comes in contact with the sub-lip. While being bent, both the first seal lip and the sub-lip integrally support the door glass so as to absorb and restrain the swing. Even if the door glass leans toward the first seal lip due to the fitting scattering, this lean is absorbed by the bending of the first seal lip and the sub-lip so that no trouble is given to the door glass moving up and down.
Features and advantages of the invention will be evident from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments described in conjunction with the attached drawings.